Electrical conductors are portions of conductive material adapted to carry electrical information from one location to another location. Electrical conductors having appropriate characteristics can be used as transmitting, receiving, or transmitting/receiving antennas. Electrical conductors configured to be exposed to shear and strain forces may break or be damaged by those stresses or may weaken over time.